Of Gods And Pretenders
by ReaperCB919
Summary: Xander is a little late in reaching Buffy in the Master's cave. Destiny is satisfied with the slayer's death, but The Old Gods have other plans.
1. Prologue: Rebirth

Alright folks, standard disclaimer rules apply, and you're only getting this once, cause it takes me time I could be using for other endeavors. I own nothing, not Buffy, not Stargate, which I might add this won't cross with till around the end of season two, at the earliest. I have plans for it, but not right away. Where was I? Oh yea, I own nothing, this is just a fanfic that I came up with for some amusement value, and I am receiving no monetary gain for it, so please, don't sue me. I'm broke already.

That said, I also want to pay my respects to anotherlostsoul and "Thunder over Smallville" on TTH as well as Empress of the Azure Skies on for her "Secret Heritage, New Destiny" story, both of which inspired this.

I hope you enjoy the show...er, fic.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Void**_

Buffy was floating in blackness, her entire body numb as the fingers of death wrapped around her soul. She looked around as the void suddenly filled with silver light. The light blinded her, but her eyes adjusted quickly enough, and soon she saw the form of a woman before her, her body created from dots of light.

"Am I dying?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, champion, you are. Your friends are on their way to save you, but they'll not make it. Soon you will pass into Elysium." The woman spoke and her voice was calming.

"Oh… I failed." Buffy said.

"Yes, but you do not have to. Your life is at its end. Your destiny complete, but your soul still holds to it's purchase, it still struggles to live. I have a short window with which to work, if, you wish to live." The figure smiled at Buffy and it felt like light radiating through her body.

"If I wish to live, I don't have to die…" Buffy asked, her fading mind not comprehending what the person was saying.

"You've proven yourself a fine champion, the Powers however, have chosen another. I would take you as my champion. A champion of the Old Gods. I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt, and the moon, and I can give you back your life, with greater power than that of the slayer. You would still face the darkness, but now, it would be to further my goals, and protect man, than to maintain the balance of the Powers That Be. I am a goddess, Buffy, I won't settle for maintaining the balance. I want total victory." Artemis said.

"I don't… I don't want to die…" Buffy said.

"Then make your choice, become my champion." Artemis said.

"Yes!" Buffy called.

_**The Master's Lair**_

Xander compressed Buffy's chest again, trying to force her heart to beat, his eyes were shining with unshed tears as he tried to force breath back into her body. Angel watched the Zeppo his own anxiety obvious on his face, but he already knew it was beyond the point where they could be any help. Buffy was dead.

"Xander, it's too late. She's gone." Angel said.

"NO! She can't be gone; I WON'T LET HER BE GONE!" Xander yelled.

Suddenly the body started to glow with a bright silver light as it floated into the air, the wound on its neck healing in an instant. Then the light coalesced around its wrists, ankles, neck, and shined out of its now open eyes. Buffy's still chest started to heave as she breathed breath back into her lungs, then her mouth opened as she yelled.

"YES!"

"BUFFY!" Xander stared at the sight before him as the slayer finally settled to her feet.

"The master?" Buffy's eyes are hard as stone, fist clenching as she looks down at herself. She's wearing silver bracers now, as well as a silver choker, and silver sandals instead of the shoes she wore with her dress. She smiles as she feels the new power coursing through her veins.

"He's gone up," Angel is staring at her, unsure of what just happened.

Buffy doesn't even look back as she starts out of the tunnel until Xander's hand stops her, "Buffy, you were drowned…"

"It's ok, my new patron made sure I could more than handle bat face." Buffy smiled as she channeled her energy through her body, then took off at a run, leaving the Zeppo and the vampire in her dust.

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"She isn't a slayer anymore." Angel said, "I don't know what she is."

**The School**

"Yes! Come forth my child! Come forth! Come into my world!" The Master Nest laughed, clapping as he watched the chaos unfold below him in the library; the feeble attempts of the humans to save themselves. He laughed as the tentacle beast made its way slowly from the Hellmouth.

"Sorry, I don't think the world's yours just yet." the voice coming from behind him was impossible.

He turned slowly, looking at the girl standing there. Somewhere along the way she'd shed the dress and now wore a white peasant blouse with silver embroidery at the cuffs and hem, she had silver sandals on that wrapped up her legs and encircled the white pants she wore, and silver bracers. A silver collar encircled her neck.

"You're dead!" The master shouted.

"But I'm still pretty. More than I can say for you." Buffy smirked.

"You were destined to die. It was written!" He shouted again.

"Funny thing about Destiny; once it's satisfied, anyone with enough power can change the rules." Buffy smirked as her bracers glowed, and two gleaming silver blades appeared in her hands.

"What are you?" The Master finally realized he was far out of his depth as he stared at the girl before him.

"I am Buffy Summers, Champion of Artemis. And you're about to get dusty." Buffy smirked as she rushed toward the vampire with superhuman speed.

Nest never saw the punch that sent him flying, or the knee that stopped him on the way down. He felt them though. The sword hilt Buffy held shattered the bones in his face then her knee cracked his ribs. Then his vampire senses caught up as she kicked him in the stomach again, the force sending him back into the air. A deft motion of her arm and his was severed at the elbow, the blade not even stalled by his flesh. He watched as his entire arm dusted and blew away on the breeze. Nest did the only thing he could, he screamed.

"NO!" Nest couldn't believe it. They weren't supposed to dust. Vampires could reattach limbs with blood.

He didn't get the chance to question it anymore as Buffy circled him and severed his head, cutting off The Master's scream as his entire body dusted and blew away on the breeze.

Buffy looked down into the library, seeing the portal closing, but the beast still attempting to harm her friends. Without thinking she leapt through the skylight, raining glass and shattered wood down on them all as she drove both her blades into the creature, causing it to let out an ear splitting howl. As quickly as she'd descended she leapt off the creature and landed between it and her friends.

"Go back to Hell!" She called as the creature descended into the portal and it finally slipped close.

"BUFFY!" Willow shouted as she looked at her friend.

"My word!" Giles said, taking in his slayer's attire and the feat she'd just performed.

"Hey Willow, Giles, Ms. C., Cordy." Buffy just smiled as the swords she'd held vanished, her bracers glowing just a moment.

"Buffy, what… what happened to you?" Willow asked, staring at her.

"Yea, we'd kinda like to know that to…" Xander said, finally coming into the library followed by Angel.

"I died, but somebody up there didn't want me to stay that way." Buffy smiled as she looked down at her body, feeling the last of the changes finally taking place.

"You… died?" Giles said.

"Yea, and for the record, I don't suggest it. Kinda voidy." Buffy shook her head, "But like I said, someone wanted me back on Earth, or more accurately, someone wanted me working for them, on Earth. I agreed to be the Champion of Artemis." Buffy smiled

"Dear Lord!" Giles said.

"Wow!" Jenny blinked.

"Oh crap." Angel provided.

"Huh!" Xander and Cordelia agreed.

"Whoa." Willow said.

"You, entered a pact, with an Old God. That hasn't happened since…" Giles started.

"Hercules." Jenny supplied, smiling as she walked toward the new born champion, "He was the champion of Zeus, not his son, but that's common of mythology. I take it, the jewelry and clothing is a gift from your goddess."

"Yep, and a spiffy new list of powers…" Buffy smiled, "Not sure about all those yet, but know I'm stronger and faster than I was as The Slayer."

"Artemis was the virgin goddess of the forest, the hunt, and the moon. She held the deer sacred and the cypress as sacred, and was often depicted with a bow." Jenny said.

Suddenly Buffy's eyes glowed silver, "You are very knowledgeable of the old gods Janna. Perhaps you would agree to guide my Champion since she still needs aid in training and discovering her powers, as well as in areas where I will send her for something specific. Of course, Rupert, you are welcome to aid her as well, as are the rest of you. As for her gifts… The bracers she wears are forged by Hephestus, and hold two weapons. The blades of Selene, and The Bow of Artemis, both of which are hers to use as she sees fit. The choker is tied to me as well. It protects her from harmful spells, and anything that will affect her mind. The rest, is merely a manifestation of her change. I hope you all will aid her now that she is no longer tied to The Watchers. Oh, and vampire, two words. Soul CURSE!" That said, the glowing stopped and Buffy shook her head.

"Whoa. Goddess that felt good." Buffy giggled, and swayed a bit.

"What…. What… was that." Xander said, staring at his blonde friend.

"That, was my goddess speaking through me." She turned to Jenny, "So, a gypsy?"

"WHAT!" Giles said.

"Hush, Ripper." Buffy said, giggling a bit, "I didn't get all the details, but when she spoke through me, I got a bit of her insight into each of you…" She turned to Angel, "It never would have worked, not in the long run, would it?"

"No, I don't guess it would have." Angel said.

"Buffy?" Giles looked at his, now former, charge.

"Like I said Giles, I got a touch of insight. His curse, it's meant to make him suffer. One moment of true pure happiness, and the curse is broken." Buffy sighed.

"Ah, yes… I see…" Giles said.

"Ok, I've got to get home, build a shrine, get some sleep, and get ready to go to my dad's for the summer. Giles, what are the chances of the Watchers sending the new slayer here?" Buffy looked at him.

"Uhm… I don't… that is to say…" Giles stuttered.

"Right… look into it. I'm not sure how they'll feel about a champion of the old gods running around the Hellmouth, let alone one who was a former slayer. But make no mistakes, I don't answer to them or the Powers That Be anymore. They only want balance. My goddess wants to win. Xan? Willow? Wanna get a coffee before I head home?" With that, the champion walked out of the library, her friends following slack jawed behind her.


	2. Chapter 1: Preperations Are Made

_**Realm of The Powers That Be**_

"This can't happen!" The male oracle yelled, his blue skin purple in his rage.

"But it has brother, the slayer that was, has become champion of those we deposed. If she were to discover the Usurpers, she could bring the old gods back to power." The female spoke.

"Was this not foreseen in your plans Oracles?" One of the Powers stepped forward.

"We see by following the threads of destiny. The Champion's destiny is complete. She no longer has a thread of fate. Her destiny is what she makes of it. She was meant to die. She did. That was as far as we saw." The female oracle spoke.

A second Power spoke, "Do you believe this is a ploy by the old gods to regain power?"

"It has to be." The first spoke, his voice strained.

"They will need more than a single champion to regain their power." The male oracle spoke, "Which means they must choose from those who are no longer tied by the strings of fate."

"Which now means anyone affected by their champion." The female oracle supplied.

"We must destroy their Champion then return the thread of fate to what it should be." A third Power spoke, his voice echoing within the room.

"How? The slayer is not strong enough to face her." The female oracle spoke, "That way leads only to the loss of another of our champions."

"Not on her own, but what if we lead her to a weapon to aid her." The first Power spoke.

"You're forgetting the Watchers." Another Power spoke, "They'll not want to alienate the first Champion in centuries. We'll need another agent. The Watchers will not send the Slayer after her."

"True." The first Power spoke again, seeing the flaw in the plan, "Perhaps one of our stronger agents? Skip perhaps?"

"Would be defenseless against the blades and strength of Artemis." The male oracle said, showing the path of that thread.

"It seems, we must open Pandora's Box. We must bring forth a beast that has defeated champions before." A Power spoke.

"But what creature?" The female oracle asked.

"A hydra? One of the Cerberi? A chimera perhaps?" A Power spoke.

"The entire pack of Cerberi." The leader of the Powers spoke as he entered the discussion.

"The pack? They could destroy Sunnydale, force open the Hellmouth, the possible lines of fate are endless." Both oracles spoke together.

"And the greater chance that they will be victorious," Spoke the Power, "They may destroy the town, but they will not open the Hellmouth. It does not lead to their mother. They will cause destruction, yes, but nothing we can not fix once we recall them to the box."

"So be it then." All the Powers spoke.

"It will be so." The oracles bowed.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 …  
**_**Watcher's Council Chambers**_

"The report from Watcher Giles is… concerning." Quentin Travers looked out at fellow council members.

"I don't see why," Roger Wyndam-Pryce offered, "Admittedly, she is now out of our purview, and control, but she still seeks to maintain protection of the Hellmouth, and is an agent of the light."

"I believe what Mr. Travers is referring to is that she will be acting to further the motives of her goddess, rather than the protection of the Hellmouth. While the two coincide for the moment…" Lydia spoke, interpreting her mentor's moods rather well.

"Exactly!" Travers said, slamming his fist down on the table, "How are we to know what one of the old gods will call on their champion to do. That doesn't even take into account the enemies that will arise to face a champion of the old gods. She's more powerful than any normal vampire or low level demon, but what of the ancient vampires and the few apocalypse level demons that may wish to test her? We can't make her an enemy, but we must watch her."

"Then the answer is simple enough, we send the new slayer to the Hellmouth. We give her watcher orders to watch The Champion for signs of weakness, and in order to gage if she will be an aid, or a threat." Wyndam-Pryce shrugged.

"It seems the only logical course of action," A fourth council member shrugged.

"Very well. Send a message to Sam Zabuto; when the Summers girl returns to The Hellmouth, she shall have the Slayer waiting for her." Travers said, "And send them The Blade of Achilles and the Gauntlets of Hercules. Normally it'd be better for those artifacts to stay locked away within the vaults, but with a champion in play, OUR slayer needs all the extra firepower we can give her."

"Agreed." The rest of the council nodded.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Wolfram And Hart: LA Office**_

Lilah Morgan looked around at the other members of the Monday staff meeting and could instantly tell that things were not going well. Lee was biting his nails as he read through his files. Gavin was looking smug, which meant he either knew what was going on, or knew it wasn't his fault and could do no wrong. Lindsey looked intent. That meant something major was going down and he wanted the biggest piece of it he could get. Holland wasn't here yet, which meant he was either meeting with the Senior Partners, or someone was getting fired.

She opened the file she had, hoping it was the former. The latter always meant she had to wash blood flecks off her clothes. Her eyes scanned easily over her latest cases and the common notes she'd kept. After going over the last of that, she settled back and waited for Holland to appear.

"Morning people," She didn't wait long, "I have good news, and bad news. The good news. Buffy Summers is no longer the slayer. She died fighting The Master Heinrich Joseph Nest."

Holland waited a moment as the small spattering of celebration came and went. Lilah didn't bother to get excited. She remembered he said bad news. Lindsey, she noticed, looked intent as well.

"The bad news, is she was revived by the Goddess Artemis as her champion." Holland finished.

Lilah had never seen all the faces in the office go slack before. Sure, when someone was being 'fired', they always looked surprised. A few disgusted. But looking around, every face, hers included was completely gob smacked.

"Sir… that… you can't mean…" Lee was the first to find his voice, if stuttering somewhat.

"I'm afraid it's true people, there is a new champion of the old gods, and her name is Buffy Summers. What's more, none of the Senior Partners are aware of the full scope of her new abilities." Holland said, "Ideas people."

"The last known champion of the old gods was Hercules, champion and son of Zeus. If we use him as a baseline, we should have at least some idea of her abilities." Lindsey said, "It won't be perfect, but it'll give us a baseline for what we can expect."

"Right, good thinking Lindsey. Anyone know a short list off the top of their head?" Holland said, taking his seat and pulling out a pencil and pad from his files.

"Super strength, beyond Slayer level is almost certain, as are increased speed, endurance, and probably a stronger healing factor." Gavin piped up.

"We can also expect some form of tracking ability, Artemis is the huntress after all," Lilah said, catching their attention, "That's something Hercules wouldn't have possessed. Artemis has almost certainly armed her as well, so we can expect archery, and sword skills beyond the level mortals or even minor demons can obtain. I would also expect some resistance to earthly magic; if you're sending mystics after her, higher level demons, or pit fiends. Anything less probably won't effect her at all. As far as brute strength… it's anyone's guess."

"She's right, Hercules was resistant to magic because of his armor. It stands to reason Artemis will have protected her champion as well." Lindsey said, "We should also look into the other side's angle on this. I doubt The Powers are happy about a champion of the people they took power from running around. If we're lucky, they may do the job for us and lose a few of theirs in the process."

"All good ideas." Holland said, "I wish we could put someone on site, but unfortunately, The Senior Partner's contract with Wilkins prevents that unless he specifically asks for it. Still, it's a safe bet she'll leave the Hellmouth for some of her patron's errands. Best to be ready for her. Lilah, Lindsey, I want you two to work on this one. Lindsey, you look for any potential combat methods. Weaknesses, allies, whatever you can find."

"Yes sir, I believe we still hold a contract with Echidna. If we can enlist the aid of some of her children it would be to our advantage. Admittedly, that may require a sacrifice on our part for… breeding purposes, but the gains will almost certainly outweigh the loss." Lindsey said, writing some notes down, "I believe we have a giant on the payroll as well, and there's also The Order of Taraka to consider. Not our usual contractor, but they have access to resources and assassins we do not."

"Good ideas, get to it." Holland turned to Lilah, "Lilah, I want you on anything that Artemis might be interested in off the Hellmouth; artifacts, powers, temples, relics, anything that she may send her Champion to retrieve. Off the top of my head, I believe The Helm of Perseus is still floating around somewhere. If so, find out where, and any other possible goals."

"Yes sir, most of those in Greece, I'd wager, I'll contact the Branch office there and see if they have any information, as well as checking our research department for any information on other possibilities." Lilah said, "As for the Helm, I'll make it my first priority till we find reference to something more likely."

"Good," Holland said, "This is now your top priority. Lee, Gavin, you'll be taking on their less important cases so they can concentrate on this. Anything that doesn't require them personally, you do."

"Yes sir." Gavin and Lee said immediately.

"Alright people, get to work!" Holland strode from the room, leaving them to obey.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 …  
**_**Sunnydale, Mayor's Office**_

"Allen, what's the situation with Nest?" Mayor Richard Wilkins the first, second, and third asked as he settled in at his desk, opening his day planner.

"Things seem to have come to a head so to speak sir. Nest was successful in his attempt to kill the Slayer and open the Hellmouth." Allen said.

"I take it that Angel fellow saw to it that Nest was killed then, since we all still seem to be here and my plans are still on schedule." Wilkins said.

"No sir, not exactly. Nest was stopped, but it was by Buffy Summers." Allen fidgeted in his seat as his employer cocked an eyebrow, looking at him.

"I thought you said Nest killed the girl." Richard looked up, "Allen, what aren't you telling me now? You know it's rude to keep secrets."

"Well sir, the intervention of a third party provided the Summers girl a, second chance so to speak. She was dead, drowned, but her soul hadn't left her body. She entered into a pact with, Artemis." Allen finally got the words out.

"Oh dear, now that is a pickle." Richard said reaching into the candy dish on his desk and tossing a toffee into his mouth. "The bonafide champion of an old god here on the Hellmouth. This could prove problematic. See if we can get our hands on some heavier hitters, we may need them for my ascension. For now, we'll watch, wait, and prepare. No reason to announce ourselves ahead of schedule."

"Yes sir. Any suggestions on where to look? I believe The Powers hold Pandora's Box, and Wolfram and Hart hold a contract with Echidna…" Allen looked at his boss.

"Hmm, a tough one. See what you can come up with Allen, you're so industrious." Richard smiled at the man, "Oh, and it's summer, no reason to work yourself to death, take a week off and spend it with the family."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Allen nodded as he left

"Hmm… now lets see…" He turned back to his day planner, "PTA end of year meeting, sacrifice a virgin, lunch with the press… Hmm… such a full day."  
… _**000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 …  
South America, Home of Sam Zabuto**_

"Welcome home Kendra," Sam said as the latest slayer walked into the room.

"Tank ya sir." Kendra said, bowing her head.

"Report." Sam picked his notepad up, listening to his slayer as she gave her account of the night.

"T'ree vampires in one cemetery. Transients. A polgara demon in a cave near de village, he'd bin feed'in on a bear in dere, but he was moving toward the village steadly. Dat is all sir." The slayer's accent was thick Jamaican, but her report was concise and to the point.

"Very good," Sam said, "I've received a report from the Council, they want us to go to the Hellmouth."

"With de death of the current slayer, I can understand dat sir." Kendra said.

"Ah, but there's the rub. She's not dead." Sam looked at Kendra, "To save her life, she entered into a pact with an old god. Our job is to aid her, and to watch her. The council is adopting a wait and see approach because they believe she can be an ally, however, that is only so long as the goals of her goddess coincide with our own."

"I see sir," Kendra nodded, "Anyting else sir?"

"Yes, as a possible aid, since her powers are beyond those of a slayer, we've been gifted with two relics of the Old Gods; the only two in the council's possession. The Gauntlets of Hercules, and the Blade of Achilles. They are both blessed by the Old Gods, the gauntlets by Zeus, grant you the strength of Hercules, and the blade is enchanted so that magic can not stop it. It is also indestructible. Still, treat them both with respect." Zabuto placed both on the table, and nodded at the girl.

"Tank you sir." The girl picked the gauntlets up first. They were black leather, and backed with steel, each had a serpent bronzed and wrapping around the steel. She placed them on her arms and tightened them to fit, smiling as she felt the rush of strength. "I feel much stronger sir."

"Yes, but do not get addicted to that strength. You must still train. The gauntlets do not give you a fixed amount of strength, they multiply your natural strength. For a slayer, that's quite a bit, but if you get stronger…" Zabuto pointed out.

"Yes sir, I understand." She picked up the blade next. It had a black blade with a pronounced leaf shape, the full length measuring thirty inches. The golden hilt had no guard, and gold vine work was inlaid along the length of the blade. "It is perfect." She placed the blade into the sheath it came with and held it tight

"Alright, we're on a Council flight tomorrow. Get some sleep Kendra. I'll wake you when it's time." Zabuto left and Kendra stared at her new blade a moment longer before leaving to go to bed.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 …  
**_**Sunnydale High School Library, two months later:**_

Giles was sat at his table smiling. Today was the day that Sam Zabuto and his slayer met Buffy. The champion of Artemis was going to be here in the next few minutes and the site of the Slayer doing her routine on the mats cemented the fact that the summer lull had been wearing on the girl. Giles could only see one outcome for this, and he had little doubt of its end result.

Even with the booster from the Gauntlets of Hercules, he doubted that the Slayer was any match for a true champion. He'd always had his suspicions of the limits of the slayer's ability. Now that the council had empowered him to act as the liaison between Buffy and the new council trained slayer he supposed he'd get to test his theories. Effectively, he would continue to do just what he had done before. The difference being, that he was now, only employed by the council on paper. He knew they had sent Zabuto and Kendra to watch over Buffy, and they would no longer trust his reports. Oddly, that fact didn't bother him.

Had he been given the choice, he's sure he'd have chosen Buffy anyway. Speaking of the girl, here she comes. Buffy walked in, and the first thing Giles noticed was that her hair, while she once dyed it, was now naturally platinum blonde, and her eyes were silver blue. She seemed to radiate power and peace somehow. Giles smiled as Kendra stopped mid routine and her eyes locked on the blonde.

"Ah, Buffy, welcome home. The young woman on the mats is Kendra, the slayer called after your death and subsequent resurrection. She's been training a lot, since the summer is rather… dull." Giles provided.

"Oh, hey." Buffy tilted her head, looking at the girl, "Gauntlets blessed by Zeus. Hmm… you're here to watch me."

"Dat is so." Kendra said, not bothering to be ashamed with her mission.

"Fine, need a workout?" The former slayer shrugged out of her jacket, showing she wore a loose t-shirt and comfortable jeans as she walked toward the mats.

"Kendra, I do not believe…" Sam Zabuto said as he walked out of the stacks.

"Hush Watcher Man, she wants this bad. Her slayer blood is boiling for a workout. I can taste it…" She thought for a second, "Taste like old gods, and demon blood… Something to look into." Buffy's smile became a shark's grin, "Hand hand? Or wanna use that pretty sword the Watchers gave you." Buffy nodded to the blade in its sheath on a table.

"Hand ta hand will do." Kendra said as she took a stance. It was perfect, as if she'd stepped right out of a manual.

"Hmm… ok." Buffy shrugged and just relaxed her body, gesturing for the slayer to attack.

Kendra darted forward with a combination of punches that Buffy avoided carefully, merely moving so that she wasn't were Kendra thought she'd be. She never once fell into a stance or blocked, she merely moved fluidly away from the frenzied attack. She slipped around to the slayer's blind side, grabbing her arm as she tried to back fist the blonde and pulling, sending the girl flipping head over heals to land flat on the mat.

Giles checked the clock, "Twelve seconds."

"Indeed," Zabuto said, "You trained your slayer well, Dr. Giles."

"That wasn't Giles training, he trained me better than you have Kendra, but what I used was Bruce Lee's." Buffy said, "Oh, Giles, add Photographic Reflexes and Eidetic Memory to the list."

"List?" Sam said.

"Of Buffy's new powers. We started it when she first became the champion, and have added to it as she trained and discovered her abilities as a champion. Her speed and strength are beyond those of a slayer, her sixth sense is much sharper, she also has much more aware natural senses. Her hearing and sense of smell are as acute enough to pick up the heartbeat of a mouse, or track a target by scent alone. Her eyesight is equal or greater than that of any hawk or owl, and her night vision is as good as or better than a vampires. Her archery skills are also greatly improved, though she prefers her bow, to the crossbows now, and her sword skills are… far beyond what I could have ever taught her." Giles supplied.

"Add to that a eidetic memory, and photographic reflexes, and she has the potential to master anything she can see done once…" Zabuto said. He was very proud that his voice only wavered slightly.

"Quite," Giles smiled.

"Your slayer is too by the book. Her moves are predictable. She needs to stop worrying about the form, and create her own style. You may have handled things off the Hellmouth easily enough, but you're on it now, and despite what the summer lull taught you, vampires hunt in packs here. Demons are bigger, meaner, and uglier here. By the book, will get you killed. You need to be creative." Buffy smiled.

"I'll remember dat." Kendra said, moving next to her watcher.

"Kendra, despite the council's orders, I'm not your enemy. I don't want to be at least. I used to be you, remember? I know what you're facing here." She held her hand out to Kendra.

Kendra just stared at her a moment before shaking it, "Tank you."

Buffy smiled and turned back to Giles, "So, when are the others getting here?"

"Others?" Sam Zabuto asked.

"Jenny Calendar, techno-pagan and Buffy's non-council aid, though I still fully intend to help her. Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, two of Buffy's classmates, and best friends, they aid in research and patrolling, and Willow watches the morgue reports for signs of risers through hacking into their computer. Also, Buffy, Cordelia has decided, since you became a champion, that she will aid us as well. She was rather impressed by your patron, and, how did she put it… 'A Power that didn't go cryptic, and wanted to win.' she feels that's something she can respect." Giles smiled.

"Good to know…" Buffy smiled.

"They should be arriving any minute now. I foresaw the confrontation with Kendra and thought it best they arrive well after it." Giles said.

"Good idea," She turned to Kendra, "So, wanna learn Jeet Kun Do?"

"Bruce Lee around?" Xander said, walking in with Willow and Cordelia.

"Nope, I mastered it over the summer though, be glad to teach you along with Kendra, if you're gonna be patrolling, you need to be prepared." Buffy said, "So get on the mat."

"Eww, Xander's getting put through his paces." Willow smirked at her friend.

"Giles, take Willow and Cordelia, and get them to work on crossbows." Buffy said. "Mr. Zabuto, if you'd aid Giles in this?"

"Of course Champion." Zabuto nodded, though his face was tight.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Jenny said, walking in.

"Actually, yes you did. Ms. C, could you get on your message boards and try to find out any information you can on Golden Hinds." Buffy said.

"Golden Hinds?" Jenny looked shocked.

"Yes. Hinds are sacred to Artemis, and while they are thought to be extinct, I received a dream last night. Artemis asked me to protect that which she holds dear, that the last are in hiding, but dark forces seek to find them to lure me out. She couldn't by the rules, tell me where they are, but the hinds are the only thing that make sense. Cypress trees are abundant, and normal deer would hold no interest for those who wish to challenge me. Golden Hinds however…" Buffy said.

"Are magical creatures like Centaurs; the legs and body of a deer, but the upper torso of a beautiful woman, and horns and hooves of gold. Their blood is also poisonous to gods." Jenny said. "I'm on it, but I don't know what I'll be able to find."

"Anything would be helpful, and if it's hard for us, I imagine it'll be tricky for the other side too, so we probably have time, but the sooner the better." Buffy turned back to the Kendra and Xander. "Now, time to get to work."

"Oy…" Xander said.

Kendra was silent as she prepared to learn.


	3. Parents, and Teacher, and Dogs, Oh My!

Buffy lay on her bed, staring off into space as she let her body settle in from hunting. Even with vampires coming back, it was a slow night. She'd spent most of it tracking the new slayer. Kendra was just what she'd thought upon meeting her; by the book, no wasted movement, just quick clean kills. It might work for now, but if she didn't find some passion soon…

"Worried about your newest sister?" Buffy didn't have to look; the voice was coming from her mirror.

"Yes," Buffy turned to face her goddess, "She's a good council slayer, but that won't cut it on the Hellmouth."

"So show her the way to be more than that." Artemis said.

"I want to, but I'm not sure how. On top of that, she won't be going to school with us, so that makes it harder." Buffy sighed, "She didn't even realize I tracked her most of the night."

"Few can sense when they are tracked by a true huntress, Buffy. That is what you are now. You know you'll have to truly fight her at some point." Artemis stepped from the mirror, and into the room.

"Yes, my Lady, and I do not look forward too it." Buffy moved from the bed to her knee, and then stood as Artemis moved around her room.

"Nor should you; it is The Powers, and Watchers who will make you face her. I do not wish it any more than you do, but they all see the threat that you truly are. You are the first step in a plan that the old gods have been working on for millennia. We seek the return of our rule, and to end the reign of the Powers." Artemis moved to Buffy, cupping the girl's cheek in her hand, "You, are the hope of the gods, Buffy."

"How did the Powers takeover?" Buffy asked, looking into the silver eyes of her goddess.

"With trickery." Artemis said, "But you're not ready for that story yet. Tell me, how goes the search for my Hinds?"

"Slowly," Buffy said, "I am a master hunter now, but without something to track?"

"I know," Artemis smiled at her, "But you will succeed, I have every faith in my champion."

"Thank you my Lady." Buffy said, "Will you explain to me why you can't merely tell me of my powers? Or why you can not give me more information for my missions?"

"Unfortunately, while they still rule, I am still bound by the laws of the powers. As my champion, I can appear to you whenever I wish, but I can only speak to your friends through you. Because they know that we seek to regain our rule, they have laws in place to make it more difficult for us. However, they are bound by the same laws. It's why slayer dreams were so cryptic. I already know how you can find my hinds, but I can't tell you. At least I can be less cryptic than them and tell you what I want without you having to interpret it."

"I do enjoy that." Buffy smiled.

"I thought you might. Now, we've one last thing to discuss. Something I know that has been troubling you." Artemis smiled at her.

"The vow of chastity that binds all your followers." Buffy said, looking away.

"Buffy, the word does not mean the same now, as it meant then." Artemis smiled, "While I do hold all my servants, and even my champion, to the vow, I hold them to the original vow. Not the connotations that the powers have fostered to limit my followers."

"I don't understand, my Lady." Buffy said, looking at the goddess.

"Buffy, have you ever wondered why all of my followers were women?" Artemis laughed as she faded from sight; first into silver sparkles, then gone completely.

"Oh…" Buffy said, her mind wrapping around that tidbit.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Sunnydale High School, next day**_

"A lot of educators tell students, 'Think of your principal as your pal'." Snyder said, glaring at the two students before him, taking in their reactions, "I say, think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner."

Buffy sat calmly, taking in the man's words, but her mind was still on her latest visit from Artemis; the other merely looked blasé. Neither was very worried about the man before them. For Sheila, she just didn't care. Buffy, she knew that the man in front of her was inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

"Tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome student at this school?" Snider waited a beat, "Well it's a tough choice between the two of you.

"On the one hand, Buffy hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel."

"Hey, I didn't stab anyone with a trowel. They were pruning shears." Sheila said, looking offended.

"On the other hand, Sheila hasn't burned down any school buildings." Snyder finished.

"That was never proven," Buffy said simply.

"You both seem to be tied in the class cutting, and fight starting events. You really are neck and neck here. It's quite exciting." Snyder looked gleeful.

"What does the winner get?" Sheila asked, not really concerned.

"Expelled." Snyder gleefully exclaimed.

Buffy looked at the man in total shock, and then shook her head.

"Thursday, is parent teacher night. Your parents, assuming you have any, will meet your teachers, assuming you have any left. I've decided to put you two in charge of this event. You have three days to prepare banners, arrange refreshments, and make the school lounge habitable for adults. This will incur my good will, and may effect what I tell your parents when I meet them. Are we clear?"

"Clear." Buffy said, again shaking her head as she stood, "Is that all, Principal Snyder?"

"Just remember, mess up this time, and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers." Snyder said, dismissing them.

As they walked out Buffy turned to Sheila, "Are you going to help with this at all?"

"Whatever," Sheila turned, "Hey! Meatpie!" She walked off as Xander and Willow showed up.

"Snyder's got you guys making party favors, huh?" Xander looked toward Sheila.

"His two worst students. That's what my mom sees when she looks at me. A Sheila."

"She is rather intense." Xander tilts his head, watching as Sheila pins a guy to a locker, blatantly making out with him, "That guy she's with, that's the one she CAN bring home to mother."

"She started smoking in fifth grade; I was lookout for her once." Willow said.

"You're bad to the bone." Xander teased.

"Yep, I'm a rebel." Willow smiled.

"It's just, I was the slayer, and now, I'm so much more than that. My calling requires a certain amount of fighting and cutting. It's actually better now that I'm Artemis' Champion, but, I still can't tell mom." Buffy slammed her fist into the wall, wincing as the stone cracked. "Forgot my strength for a second."

"It'll be fine. You'll have a nice soiree. The parents will love it. As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, everything'll be alright." Xander said.

"Why did you just do that to me?" Buffy asked.

"I can't believe you, what were you thinking?" Willow stared at him in shock, "Were you thinking?"

"What? Nothing is gonna happen." Xander defended.

"Until someone says, as long as nothing happens. It's the ultimate jinx! And on the Hellmouth?" Buffy stared at the boy in complete disgust.

"What can possibly happen?" Xander asked, still trying to defend himself.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
Collin's Warehouse:**

"The Master is dead." One vampire spoke from the crowd gathered around the Anointed One, "We need one to take his place."

"As long as that slayer is around, whoever takes his place will share his grave." One vampire spoke from the group.

"Then let the one who kills her wear his mantle." The first vampire spoke again.

"Can you do it?" The Anointed One said.

"Yes. This weekend, the night of Saint Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak. And when I kill her, it shall be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know, I was there." The vampire bragged.

A bleach blonde vampire in a black trench coat steps from the shadows, chuckling, and in full game face, "YOU were THERE," He breaks out into full blown laughter, "Come on, if every vampire who claimed to be at the crucifixion actually was there, it'd have been like Woodstock."

"I oughta rip your throat out," The vampire growls.

"I actually was at Woodstock," Spike turned his back on the others, contemplating something, "Fed on a flower child, spent the next six hours watching my hand move."

The vampire rushed him and Spike brought his fist up, slamming it into the vampire's face, sending him to the floor.

"So, who do you kill for fun around here?" Spike asked.

"Who are you?" Colin asked.

"Spike, you're that Anointed guy, right?" Spike looked at him, and then growled at the other vampire, "Anyway, I've read about you. You got slayer problems? Bad piece of luck that, know what I've found is good for slayers? Killing them."

"Can you?" Colin asked suspiciously.

"A lot faster than Nancy boy there. Yea, I did a couple slayers in my time… Don't like to brag…" Spike bursts into laughter, "Aw who am I kidding, I love to brag. There was this one slayer, during the Boxer Rebellion, and…" He turns, morphing into his human face as a woman with long dark hair, wearing a Victorian dress emerges from the shadows.

"Drusilla, you shouldn't be here love, you're weak." He goes to her, putting his arms around her.

"So many people, are these nice people Spikey?" Drusilla asks dreamily.

"We're getting along." Spike smiles at her.

"This one," She points to Collin, "He has power, such power, I could feel it outside."

"Yea, he's the big noise around these parts. Anointed and all that." Spike says.

"Do you like daisies? I like daisies." She says to Collin, "I plant them, but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies…" She turns, staring off into space, "Spike, I'm cold."

He carefully puts his jacket around, "I've got you."

"I'm a princess." Drusilla giggles.

"That's what you are." Spike agrees.

Drusilla brushes a hand over Spike's cheek, and then flicks her nail against it, cutting him. She leans up, licking away the blood, then the two draw near to each other as if to kiss. They stop short, turning to Collin.

"Me and Dru, we're moving in." the two lovers step apart, "Now, any of you wanna test who's got the biggest wrinklies around here, step on up." He turns to Collin, "I'll do your slayer for you, but you keep your boys from trying anything behind my back."

Dru falls to her knees, clutching her head, "Silver light, shining, huntress moon… She's not the slayer Spikey…"

"What's that Dru?" Spike looks at her, "What do you see?"

"A silver arrow, golden deer, lots of mean doggies…"

"Your seer is right. The one who killed The Master, she is not a slayer. She was chosen by Artemis as champion. No vampire alone may face her. I can give you the means to do so…" A dark robed man walked from the shadows, his entire body covered.

"Oh, and who are you?" Spike asked.

"No one of consequence. I just know what The Powers have planned. They don't wish the champion to exist. I wish to test the champion's power… The Powers, they plan to unleash a pack of Cerberi. I can give you the means to control these hounds. Use them to attack The Champion, and if you succeed, you become the strongest vampire on the Hellmouth."

"And why do you want to help me?" Spike asked.

"I don't. I want to test the champion. If she survives… you'll not see me again." The man tosses bracer to Spike, "That, is a leash of Cerberus, forged by Hephestus. Wear it, and the Cerberi will obey your commands."

"Oh goody…" Spike eyed the bracer, it is engraved with a three headed dog, and ebony black, "And what do you gain with this?"

"I don't expect you to succeed, but, I must be sure." The man said, before he vanished in a burst of black flames.

"Who was that masked man?" Spike joked as he placed the cuff on his wrist.

Dru just giggled.

"So, this bird, she tough?" Spike asked.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Buffy's Room**_

"Buffy." Joyce Summers comes in to find Buffy brushing her hair, "How are you?"

"Not bad," Buffy said, catching her mother's eyes in the mirror.

"Got a letter in the mail today, a reminder about Parent Teacher day at the school." Joyce said.

"Oh." Buffy looked sheepish.

"And you were meaning to tell me about this when?" Joyce smiled at her daughter.

"The past couple weeks." Buffy winced a bit.

"So, what do you think your teachers are going to tell me about?" Joyce asked.

"Depends on who you ask" Buffy said, "Mr. Giles, the librarian, will have only good words to say. The Principal, Mr. Snyder, is a rodent who thinks that children at large and teenagers especially, are a disease and has chosen me as one of his two examples for that 'fact', because of Hemery."

Joyce blinked, staring at her daughter in shock, "Buffy, you shouldn't…"

"Disrespect authority, and I don't, which is why I'm working hard on the Parent Teacher night, making banners, preparing refreshments, even though I shouldn't be judged at this school for things in my past. I'm trying hard mom, but I have a lot of pressure on me, too." Buffy said, "I don't want to disappoint you again."

Joyce sighed and hugged her daughter, "It's alright dear, I'm sorry I'm so hard, but… after Hemery, we had to move, I had to start a new career, not to mention start a new life in a whole new town…"

"And you don't want to do that again, or to be disappointed in me again, I understand mom. Life is just hard right now."

Joyce smiles at her as she leaves "Wait till you get a job."

Buffy sighs and looks into the mirror, the face of her goddess appearing, "I have a job." She smiles, as that thought doesn't bring her the depression she thought it might. "One I'm actually starting to love."

"Time to hunt, my champion." Artemis smiled at her.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Restfield Cemetery**_

Buffy watched from a mausoleum as Kendra stalked through the cemetery. The Slayer was quiet as a jungle cat, and moved like a predator. Still, she was only so lucky. Buffy sighed as she noticed a pack of vampires stalking toward Kendra from downwind. They would have her surrounded soon. Buffy took to her knee, calling on Artemis's bow.

She watched as the vampires struck, noticing that Kendra was not wearing the Gauntlets of Hercules. Stupid Watcher. The first few moments of the battle went well, Kendra being the slayer surprised them and she managed to dust four of the twelve. That still left eight, however, and Kendra without a stake, or a sword.

She threw punches and kicks, trying to hold them off, but the numbers game was too great. They had her bound, and the fear in her eyes was obvious from Buffy's vantage point. Sighing, Buffy loosed the first arrow. It pierced the hearts of two vampires before landing in the shoulder of one of the two holding Kendra.

"What!" The leader shouted as two of his vampires dusted and the girl broke loose.

"What?" Kendra stared at the silver arrow piercing the vampires shoulder as she broke free of the remaining demon's grip.

That's when a second arrow shot past her head, and stuck a vampire trying to attack her from behind to a tree. Kendra followed the arrow's path to find Buffy in a kneeling position on a tomb, drawing back another arrow.

Without thinking she pulled the arrow from the vampires shoulder, and used it to pierce his heart, spinning she did the same to the other that had held her. She turned back to see two other vampires turn to dust, leaving only the leader and her.

"Who's helping you?" The vampire snarled, "Your watcher? Damnit, the slayer is supposed to be some blonde bimbo!" The vampire raged as he shot toward Kendra.

Kendra didn't react with fear this time, just certainty as she avoided his strikes, then slipped behind him, jabbing the arrow into his back and through his heart, turning both to dust. She turned back as Buffy walked up to her.

"Tank you, I would have…" Kendra sighed.

"Why aren't you wearing the Gauntlets of Hercules? Or carrying your sword?" Buffy asked.

"My Watcher, he tink I was beginnin to rely on'dem too much. De power dey gave." Kendra said.

"He was probably right, which is why you should train without them, not slay without them. If you'd had either one, this would have been an easy battle. Both, you'd have finished them in seconds. But twelve on one, even a slayer, is too risky. If I hadn't been here, there'd have been another girl called tonight." Buffy said, "Kendra, I know you were raised by the council, but slaying isn't all you are. Yes, you are the slayer, but if that's all you are, all you're meant to do is the dying." Buffy said her silver eyes boring into the girl.

"I tink I understand." Kendra said.

"Right, so, coming to the bronze with me?" Buffy turned, walking towards the club.

"What?" Kendra asked.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
The Bronze:**

Buffy sat at a table, working on her banners as she and Willow spoke in French. Xander just stared at the two, and then turned to look at Kendra.

"Can you understand them?" He asked.

Kendra just blushed and turned her head from the boy.

"Right then." Xander sighed.

"Sorry Xand," Buffy said, "But the French test is coming up, while I may not have to study anymore, Willow still wanted the practice. On the upside, my new status has really bulked my grades up."

"Yea, well, I feel like dancing." Xander said.

"Hmm, good idea." Buffy grinned, "You take Willow, and I'll dance with our Slayer here."

"What?" Kendra said, "But… I do not know how ta dance…" Kendra protested as Buffy dragged her up.

Xander blinked, then grabbed a protesting Willow, "Is it just me, or is the Buffster acting a little… different." Xander said as he watched the two heroes, one slowly teaching the other to dance.

"She hasn't mentioned Angel at all since she became Artemis' champion, and I know they've gone hunting together. And I think he helped her with those guys making Franken-Barbie. But she doesn't seem interested in him anymore." Willow looked confused.

A few feet away, Buffy shook her head as she listened to the two while still working on Kendra. "Come on, dancing is easy. Just follow me." Buffy goaded as she slid her hands over Kendra's sides, guiding her movements as easily as she lead a target with her bow.

"My Watcher," Kendra started.

"Is a hide bound Arse, who hasn't even taught you to talk to boys. I'd not try for Xander though; Willow has her cap set for him." Buffy said.

"No… I mean… " Kendra tried again.

"I know, Watcher raised, never had a chance to have fun. So glad I wasn't. Oh, by the way. You're dancing." Buffy smiled.

Kendra took a moment to notice, seeing that she was indeed moving in perfect time to the rhythm of the music, her body mirroring the Champion's as she swayed and flowed around her; seeming to be in just the right place to give the greatest effect. It was startling but then she relaxed and started to smile.

"Dis is fun." Kendra started to get a little more comfortable with the movements, matching Buffy's sensuous moves now.

"Glad you like it." Buffy grinned as she noticed everyone starting to create a circle around them.

"HEY! Anyone have a phone? I just saw some huge guy outside trying to bite this girl!" A voice yelled from the crowd

"Damn!" Buffy said as she and Kendra broke apart and headed out the back

Buffy burst out of the door just ahead of Kendra. Their arrival startling the vampire that was attempting to feed on the girl.

"Slayer, and… who are you?" He looked at the black girl.

"I'm de Slayer." Kendra said, taking a fighting stance.

"Kendra, you handle the vamp, I'll help the victim." Buffy said as she called on her swords and passed one to Kendra before moving past the vampire and freeing the girl. She quickly tore a strip of clothe from the girls blouse and started to bandage the wound as Kendra attacked the vamp.

Buffy noticed when the blonde vampire emerged from the club, eyeing him carefully as he watched Kendra fight.

"SPIKE! Help me!" The first vampire called to the blonde one, just as Kendra beheaded him.

"Huh, thought she was the slayer." Spike says, pointing at Buffy.

"Nope, got offered a better job." Buffy says, standing up.

"Huh, oh well." Spike shrugs, turning to walk away.

"Who are you?" Buffy asks the unconcerned vampire.

"You'll find out Saturday." Spike calls back.

"What happens Saturday?" Buffy asks.

"I kill you both." Spike waved and vanished into the shadows.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Sunnydale High School Library, next day:**_

"The vampire he was with called him Spike." Buffy said, sitting at a table seemingly unconcerned.

"Spike, are you sure?" Sam Zabuto asked, as he flipped through a few texts.

"Yes Sir," Kendra said.

"That's rather unorthodox, isn't it?" Giles said, "Perhaps he went by some other name in times past."

Buffy shrugged, "No clue."

"Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come Saturday." Jenny said, picking up the book she'd found on Saint Vigeous.

"So this night of Saint Vigeous," Xander said, "If they're planning to attack in force, aren't we thinking, vacation?"

"We can't run, that would be wrong. How about we hide? Can we hide?" Willow asked, "I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack…" Willow shuddered.

"Still, he can't be any worse than what you faced as the slayer Buffy, and now." Giles said.

"He's worse." Angel's voice came from the shadows, "Once he starts something, he doesn't stop until there's nothing left." Xander stepped into view.

"So he's thorough, goal oriented." Xander quipped.

"Good to know. We won't be as caught off guard now." Buffy looked at Angel, "Thanks. Kendra, I've told you, no slaying Angel, he's a good guy."

"Vampire." Kendra said.

"With a soul." Buffy stressed, "He gets us information we can't because we have pulses."

"I don't like working with him." Sam Zabuto pointed out.

"Tough, you work with me; you work with Angel, and my friends. Just the way it goes." Buffy said.

"Did he go by any other name in the past?" Giles turns to ask Angel, just as the library door closes.

"Gonna get a bell for that boy." Xander says.

"Right, now, we've important things to figure out," Giles sighed.

"Yea, like how to keep Snyder away from my mother tomorrow." Buffy sighed.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Realm of The Powers:**_

"The time has come, set loose the cerberi." The leader of The Powers spoke.

"Upon the School?" A female power spoke, looking at her counterpart.

"Saint Vigeous is in two nights. If we fail, then we may weaken her before the attack that the vampires will have planned then." The male spoke, "At the very least, the Hellmouth's proximity may strengthen them, and give them an edge against her."

"Very well." The female opened the box, pulling the cerberi from its depths.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Collin's warehouse, Spike's Room.**_

Spike stared at his wrist as he felt the cuff flow with power, smirking, "They've set loose the hounds…" Spike laughed as he walked out of the warehouse, grabbing a sword from the wall as he did, "Time to play."  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Sunnydale High School: Parent Teacher Night**_

"Well," Joyce says, as she comes up to Buffy at the end of the night, "I've seen every classroom in the school, and every time I enter, it's to find that your teacher has just left."

Buffy looks over her mom's shoulder to see Willow looking victorious.

"Well, that's just unheard of." Buffy said, "I'm actually doing well in French, and my English is much better than last year."

"That's good to hear, though I wish I could have heard it from your teachers." Joyce smiled.

"Sorry mom. Oh, this is Cordelia." She gestures to the brunette beside her, "She's been helping me get things on track here."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Summers." Cordelia smiled at her.

"Always nice to meet one of Buffy's friends." Joyce said.

"Thank you ma'am." Cordelia grins again.

"Oh, have you seen…" Buffy cut off as Snyder came up.

"Oh, hello, I'm Joyce Summers. Buffy's mother." Joyce held her hand out to the man.

"I'm Principal Snyder. I'm afraid we need to talk. My office is this way." Snyder said, completely ignoring the polite gesture, he turned away as Joyce followed.

"Crap." Buffy said.

"Sorry." Willow winced.

"Didn't see him." Cordelia looked honestly sorry.

"Not your fault Cordy. You've been a big help since the Master." Buffy said.

Back in the Library, the others are pouring over the research, as Giles holds up a book.

"Oh, there you are." Giles says.

"Who?" Jenny and Sam Zabuto both ask.

"Our new friend Spike. He's known as William the Bloody. Earned the name Spike for torturing people with railway Spikes. He's not even two hundred years old, not even as old as Angel." Giles reads on, "Oh."

"Oh? That's bad right?" Xander looks up at him.

"He's faced two slayers in the past century. Killed them both." Giles said.

"That's bad."

Back at the banquet, Joyce comes out of Snyder's office and heads strait for Buffy, "In the car. Now."

"Yes, mom." Buffy sighs as she follows her mother down the hall, as they leave they hear a loud crash from behind them.

Spike stands in the dim light, a bracer on his arm glowing as he stands before the broken window. Around him seven two headed dogs stand, their black fur melding with the shadows, and eyes blazing red.

"What can I say," He grinned, "The big boys let the dogs out early, and I just couldn't wait."

"Damn!" Buffy cursed, looking at her mom's shocked face, "Mom! Get to the Library; tell the people there that Spike has attacked. And mom, for what it's worth, I'm sorry I lied to you." Buffy's eyes flashed silver a moment as accessed the powers her goddess granted her, her bracers and choker becoming visible as two swords sprang into existence in her hands.

"Buffy, what…" Joyce stammered.

"Mom, just go. I'll be fine." Buffy rushed towards the vampire and his pack of dogs as Joyce ran to do what she said.

Spike laughed as Buffy rushed toward the hounds and drew his own blade, "Normally, I prefer my bare hands, but in this case…" His blade met Buffy's has he morphed into game face. "We'll just have to make an exception. Attack!"

Buffy cursed to herself as she avoided a swipe from one of the dog's claws, and then had to back peddle to avoid the pounce of another. She lashed her blade out to leave a gash in the hound's exposed flank before leaping up and over it to aim another blow at Spike's head. The vampire dodged out of the way as another dog snapped at the airborne champion with one of its heads only to find a sword blade between its jaws.

Buffy twisted the blade as she landed, ripping it out of the hound's right head as she kicked the left sending the creature backwards. She brought her other sword up quickly blocking Spike's blade. Her foot came up again to send another cerberi backwards.

"Where'd you get the dogs Spike?" Buffy asked as she brought her sword around to slice at an attacking hound while her other blade engaged the vampire.

"That's the thing. The Powers sent them; somebody else gave me a way to control them, though." Spike laughed as he attacked again and again, the snapping hounds kept the champion distracted enough that she couldn't do any more than defend.

"The Powers sent cerberi to kill me." Buffy spat; her blades blocking another strike from Spike's sword as her foot snapped out to knock a cerberi's head back. "Glad you got control of them, without a master, all cerberi know how to do is ravage the country side till momma comes to get them." Buffy leapt away from the fray, her swords vanishing as she called on her bow.

"Get back here and fight!" Spike yelled as Buffy loosed an arrow, piercing one of the cerberi through an eye, the second arrow killing its other head.

"Gladly, now that the odds are better." Buffy said, looking toward the doorway where the Watchers, the Scoobies, and Kendra stood. She smiled as she saw Kendra wearing both her Gauntlets, and wielding the Achilles' blade. The rest held Crossbows. "Aim for the eyes of the Cerberi, or Spike, whichever." Buffy called as she rushed forward, blades back in hand.

"Damnit!" Spike cursed as he dodged crossbow bolts, "Attack the Watchers!"

Buffy smirked as she saw a cuff on his left wrist glow bright red a moment as he ordered them. She rushed forward, grabbing his arm as she slammed the hilt of her sword into his face. Her knee came up slamming into his solar plexus as she ripped the cuff off his wrist, placing it on hers as she kicked him away.

"HEEL!" She yelled at the cerberi, watching as the all stopped mid motion, "Well," She turned to find Spike gone. "Why do all the bad guys have to leave just when the good quips are coming?"

"BUFFY!" Joyce yelled.

"Right…" Buffy turned to look at her mother, "Mom, we have a lot to talk about."

"What is going on here? What are those… things?" Joyce said, indicating the cerberi.

"This," A voice said, as he walked from the shadows, his black robe concealing his body, "Was all at once, an attempt by the Powers That Be, to kill your daughter, and regain control of the Threads of Fate. An attack by the vampire William the Bloody to usurp control of the Hellmouth. And a test, by myself, to see if your daughter is worthy of the gift, her goddess has asked I bestow upon her."

"And you are?" Buffy asked.

"I," the man removed his hood revealing pale skin and slicked back black hair, "am Hades, God of The Dead. If you'll return my leash to me, I'll take the Cerberi back to their mother, and leave your gift for you."

"What gift?" Buffy looked at the man as she handed him the leash.

"Artemis seemed to believe, that you could use… a good hunting dog." Hades laughed as he burst into flames, vanishing.

When their vision cleared, Buffy stared at a huge, white furred dog with three head. Each set of blue eyes bored into her as she studied the hound. It looked like a wolf, but was three times as large, and each head was sleek with pointed ears. She smiled at him as one of the head leaned forward to lick her face.

"Friendly, but you're a bit conspicuous…" Buffy said, and then blinked as he seemed to shrink before her eyes into a one headed white wolf, "Better."

"Buffy," Xander said, gaining her attention, "Your mom fainted."

"Crap."  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Buffy's Home, an hour later:**_

"Ungh," Joyce winced as she sat up on the couch, "Buffy?"

"Hi mom." Buffy said, looking at her from the chair next to her.

"I just had the strangest dream…" Joyce said, before her eyes settled on the dog next to her daughter.

"Wasn't a dream mom." Buffy said, smiling, "This is Lobo; Giles helped me name him while we brought you home. Yes, everything you saw was real. Yes, I have been fighting vampires since Hemery. My first watcher died, and the fire… vampires. I had to burn the gym down to kill them because there were so many."

Joyce stared at her daughter, "That's…"

"Just the tip of the iceberg." Buffy said, "At that point, I was a slayer. Someone, The Powers That Be, chose me to fight vampires, demons, and everything else that goes bump in the night. Right before summer, it was prophesied, that I would die fighting an ancient vampire named 'The Master.'"

"Prophesied?" Joyce asked.

"Yep, in a book that was never wrong. And it wasn't. I died mom, fighting The Master. The only reason I'm still here, is that someone gave me a choice. I could continue to live, keep fighting, but not as a slayer. I'm a champion of an old god, and yes, mom, the old gods exist. Greek, Norse, Egyptian, Shinto, all of them. The Powers usurped their rule, and took over, but they want their power back. Artemis chose me to fight for her. But she gave me a choice mom. I could have said no. I picked this battle mom. And I plan to win it.

"That's why I skipped classes, or got into fights. It's why I came home with blood in my clothes, or snuck out. It's the cause of all the problems we've had because I couldn't tell you. Mom, I don't want to disappoint you again, so that means I have to be honest with you. I can't stop fighting mom, and I don't want to. I'm doing the right thing, but most people can't ever know it."

"Oh baby." Joyce wrapped her arms around her daughter in tears.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Collin's warehouse:**_

"You failed! And you wasted an attempt to kill her!" Colin raged at the blonde vampire before him.

"That's it!" Spike said as he grabbed a stake, plunging it into the child's heart. He turned to the room as the boy dusted, "I'm the boss now!" Spike said

"Eww… Spikey… Such things I see…" Dru staggered in, laughing, "Her blood is so strong… her silver blood… full of moonlight… oh… we can't beat her Spikey, not like this… but I know how we can…" Dru giggled.

"Oh, Dru, do tell." Spike smiled as he took the vampire in his arms.  


* * *

Ending Notes: Expect further chapters to be... episodic, from now on, like this one. Changed, because of her new status, but the story won't spin too far away from canon, until the threads become completely frayed from the tapestry of fate... *grins* I may be mad, but there is method, in the madness. That said, read, review, and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3: Stone Cold

"So, how is your mom handling things?" Willow asked as she, Cordelia, Buffy, and Xander walked toward the museum.

"Better than anticipated." Buffy said, "I'm a bit concerned with her throwing herself into this exchange program thing, but other than that…"

"You don't like the exchange program?" Xander asked, shocked. "The exhibit, the dance, the whole magilla. It's a perfect melding of cultures."

"I have the perfect costume for the dance." Willow squealed.

"On the other hand," Buffy said, "It's a complete stranger, in my house, for two weeks. This means Lobo, in cloaked form, for two weeks. He'll be insane in three days. If he didn't get to cut loose when we hunt he'd be impossible."

"That's true… How is she handling the hound of hell?" Cordelia asked.

"It helps that he's more intelligent than normal dogs. He can understand when I talk to him, not just commands, but conversations. And Cordy, he's not a hell hound. He's a cerberi." Buffy smiled at her friend, "So, what about you, what's your foreign exchange destiny?"

"Sven, big, Swedish, and yummy." Cordelia said.

"Xander? Ever do the exchange thing?" Buffy turned to the male member of their quartet.

"My dad tried to send me off with some Armenians once. That count?" Xander quipped.

"Not sure." Buffy seemed to consider it as they made their way toward the guide, "Willow, I thought you said it was an Incan exhibit?"

Buffy looked toward the main hall which was labeled in Greek and English. Huge columns were set at both sides of the doorway holding the banner up and Buffy could distinguish some Greek weaponry among the few things she saw. She also noticed a large amount of statues.

"Was supposed to be, but there was a last minute change of plans. It got switched with relics from a tomb in Greece; statues, armor, weapons, pottery. The crowning jewel though, is thought to be the Burial Urn of an ancient Greek prince from the line of Perseus." Willow said.

"Well, maybe this'll be more interesting than I thought." Buffy smiled, "Always good to learn about relevant history."

"What about your exchange student." Xander asked.

"He comes in tomorrow, Pallas. Mom was thinking South American, but decided since my patron is Greek, and I now speak Greek, to go with Pallas. I didn't have the heart to tell her I can speak any language I want." Buffy sighed.

"Wait a minute, he? You're going to have a GUY, living in your house for two weeks? With guy parts?" Xander asked, his voice bordering on hysterics. "This is a terrible idea!"

"What about the perfect melding of two cultures?" Willow asked, not noticing the smirk arising on Cordelia and Buffy's faces.

"No! There will be no melding of any kind, what so ever…" Xander said vehemently, "He better keep his parts to himself."

"Xander, relax." Buffy said, "There is no chance of he having any contact with me beyond that of hello, how are you, shaking hands, and me showing him around a bit. Him, or any other male on the planet actually."

"Say what now?" Xander looked at her.

"Come on dweeb, haven't you listened to anything they've been telling you lately." Cordelia stared at him, "Buffy, is the champion of Artemis."

"Yea, and?" Xander still looked confused.

"Willow, list Artemis' Domains." Cordelia said.

"Artemis is the Goddess of the hunt, the moon, the forest/hills, and chastity." Willow said, then her eyes went wide as another piece of information came to light, "She held all of her followers to a vow of chastity."

Buffy watched as the piece of the puzzle clicked into Xander's mind, "Wait a minute… that means…"

"Yep. No hunky male smoochies for Buffy." Buffy said.

"Whoa…" Xander said.

"Buffy, I'm so sorry…" Willow went to comfort her friend.

"Hey, relax guys. I'm ok with it. I chose this remember? I chose to be a champion. I may not have known everything I was getting into when I made the choice, but it is still MY choice. And it's not as bad as you guys think, believe me." Buffy smiled at them.

"Ok, that explains why you haven't been mooning over Angel anymore." Xander sounded elated and depressed all at once.

"Hey, who's that?" Buffy pointed towards a gruff looking kid picking at a scabbard of one of the hanging blades.

Everyone turned to look, watching as he growled as a student came up to him. The offending student then ran away and Rodney continued to scratch at the scabbard.

"That would be Rodney Munson, god's gift to the Bell Curve." Xander said, in a mock narrator's voice. "What he lacks in smarts, he makes up for in lack of smarts."

"You just don't like him because of that time he beat you up everyday for five year." Willow pointed out to Buffy and Cordelia's amusement.

"I'm irrational that way." Xander pointed out sagely.

"I better stop him before he gets in trouble." Buffy sighed.

"I'll do it," Willow put her hand on the champions shoulder, "This probably requires a non-violent approach."

"Hey, I can be non-violent." Buffy said as Willow walked past her.

"The important thing is that you believe that." Xander said.

"In Buffy's defense, since becoming Artemis' champion, instead of the Slayer, she is much calmer." Cordelia pointed out.

"True, but whenever she confronts someone, their response is to react to her reputation, which is…" Xander said.

"Violence." Buffy sighed, as she turned to watch Willow talk with Rodney, just in case.

Willow stepped up to the boy tapping him on the shoulder, "Yea! Whadda'ya…" The boy stopped mid turn, "Oh, Willow."

"That's probably not something you're supposed to be doing, you could get in trouble." Willow pointed out, gesturing to the sword.

"Oh no, then they might kick me outta school." Rodney shrugged.

"Are we still on for our Chem. Tutorial tomorrow?" Willow smiled at him.

"Yea, I think I've almost memorized all fourteen natural elements." Rodney looked proud.

"There're a hundred and three." Willow pointed out.

"Oh." Rodney's face turns a bit worried, "Uh, maybe I could use a little more study time."

"See ya there Rodney." Willow walked back to her friends just as the guide started to talk.

"This." The guide gestured to a large golden urn, both the sides and cap were jewel encrusted and there was a large Medusa's head set on the facing side "Is the Sthenos Urn. We believe, based on the amount of statuary, paraphernalia, and the battle regalia, as well as the standard of the Aegis on the urn, that these are the remains of a member of the royal line of Perseus. While we cannot verify that fact, we can verify that it is a royal burial urn. The cap as you can see is sealed to the sides. It is in perfect condition, which means that is has not been opened since it was interred."

"The translation is wrong." Buffy said.

"Pardon me?" The guide looked at her, causing her to blush, not realizing she'd spoken out loud.

"Uh, it says that the name, Sthenos Urn, was a translation from the Greek writing along the neck of the Urn. It's probably a mix up in the paperwork along the line rather than a mistranslation though. The words say, 'Urn of Stheno'. Someone probably translated it to Stheno's Urn, on the paperwork, and then someone left the apostrophe off the 's'." Buffy said.

"And you can read ancient Greek?" The Guide said, looking disbelieving.

"_Read it, and speak it, so don't get your pants in a bunch." _Buffy said in perfect Greek.

The curator blinked at her, then turned back to the urn, "Uhm… Yes, well, there you have it. Now over here we have…" The guide turned to something else as Buffy and the others went back to talking.

"So, Buffy, when's Exchange-o boy making an appearance?" Xander asked.

"Xand, didn't we go over this already? Relax. His name is Pallas and he'll be at the Sunnydale bus stop tomorrow night." Buffy said to her irrationally jealous friend.

"Oh… Sunnydale Bus Depot, so classy. What better way to introduce someone to our country than the smell of stale urine." Cordelia wrinkled her nose.

"Hey! I was gonna say that." Xander looked at her.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Realm of The Powers:**_

"Is everything in place?" The leader of the Powers spoke.

"Yes. The Incan Mummy has been redirected; the Urn is upon the Hellmouth. If things go to plan, the sacrifice will awaken the vessel." A female Power spoke.

"What are the chances of the vessel against the champion?" Another spoke.

"It can not be determined." The female Oracle said.

"The strands of fate are too frayed where she is concerned. Only the ripples can be seen." The male Oracle continued.

"I foresee much tragedy" The female said.

"A death is to come." The male said.

"Whose." The Powers all spoke at once.

"Uncertain." The Oracles also spoke together.

"As are its repercussions." The female said.

"But the dye is cast… All we may do… Is watch." The male said.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Museum, later that night:**_

Rodney snuck through the exhibit, carefully making his way toward the urn at its center. He smiled as he looked at the jewels set into the sides and cap of the urn. He pulled his knife from his pocket; carefully trying to pry the ruby from it's setting at the top. He tried to force the blade into the small space between the ruby and the golden urn. He winced once with the knife slipped, cutting his hand, blood dripping onto the ruby.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Sunnydale High School Library:**_

Buffy ducked as Kendra launched a kick at her head, spinning into a block as Xander tried to slam his kneed into her while she was low. She used the momentum of his attack to roll backwards before coming up in a relaxed posture, smiling at her two opponents. Then she rushed forward, launching a series of open palm strikes that Kendra blocked while Xander stepped into her to try and bring his elbow into her stomach. Buffy twisted at the last second, his elbow missing as she back peddled again.

"Good! You're learning to work with each other; playing to the other's strengths." Buffy called.

"Yea, but we still can't touch you." Xander panted heavily.

"Dat is so." Kendra agreed with the American boy.

"Not yet, but remember, that's what training is for. I have several advantages over the both of you. I'm faster, stronger, and can master years worth of martial arts in hours because of my mental faculties. I don't get tired as easily either." Buffy said.

"Still, I wish we could see some form of progress." Xander said.

"Quite the contrary Xander, I find your progress quite remarkable for such short time training." Giles said, looking at them.

"And," Sam Zabuto said, though his voice was tight, "I must admit that Kendra has learned more in the short time training with you, than I was able to teach her in all our years together."

"So, you'll let her come to the dance with us." Buffy said.

"No. Her place is to patrol, especially since you will not be. A fact I am startled by Miss Summers." Sam said, his voice disapproving.

Giles just chuckled as he walked away, deciding to let the poor man dig his own grave. He turned his attention back towards the texts he was searching for some reference to the Hind.

"Let me get this straight, Mr. Zabuto." Buffy looked at him, one platinum eyebrow raised "You're disappointed, in the chosen champion of a goddess."

As if suddenly realizing what he'd just said, Zabuto paled. "Ah, Mrs. Summers, that is to say… I mean…"

"I'm waiting, Watcher," Buffy said, picking up a pair of quarter staffs, "Perhaps you'd like a demonstration of my abilities to prove that I am not, shirking my responsibility to my goddess."

"Mr. Giles…" He turned to look for the British librarian only to find him carefully retreating into the stacks

"Here," Buffy said, tossing the man one of the staffs, "I believe quarter staffs were Giles' favorite."

The loud bark of laughter from the stacks had Sam believing he'd just stepped too far into a lion's den, and now he was staring down its jaws, "Perhaps my words were a bit… Uhm… hasty Miss Summers."

"Nonsense, Mr. Zabuto," Buffy said, moving towards the watcher like a jungle cat nearing its prey "You were quite clear, you believe I should be adhering to the foolish and insane traditions of a council trained watcher. That I should have forsaken my friends and family, the very people I'm fighting for, to better do my duty. That I might not know what my goddess expects of me, even though she speaks to me regularly. Tell me Mr. Zabuto, how often do the Powers That Sit on their Be-hinds, speak to you directly?"

"Uhm… well… that is…" Zabuto stammered "Perhaps, Kendra could use… a night of rest…"

"Really?" Buffy smiled, stopping her slow stalk, "Then you'll have no problem with her accompanying us to the dance. Thank you Mr. Zabuto."

The watcher nodded as he beat a hasty retreat to the stacks to find Giles.

"So, we're party bound." Xander said.

"Dat was…" Kendra stared at the girl before her.

"Me getting you some time to relax. I'm telling you Kendra, you're good, but if you don't have a REASON to fight, it's not worth it. What are you fighting for?" Buffy stared at her.

"My duty." Kendra said.

"I don't give a damn about duty. I'm fighting for my friends, my family, the people I love, and I'm fighting for Artemis. I'm fighting for her because I chose to be her champion, and because she's given me a reason to fight for her. She doesn't force me to accept a duty that I inherited by some luck of the draw, and she tells me when I've done well. You know in all the time I was the slayer, all the demons and vampires I killed, how many times I heard, 'good job Buffy' of 'we're proud of you' from the Pricks That Be? Not once. Artemis aids me, teaches me, gives me advice, and tells me that she's proud of her champion. She speaks on my behalf to the gods, and speaks through me to those here on earth. Duty is fine, but that can't be all you have."

"I tink I understand," Kendra said, her face in heavy thought.

"Quite well put Buffy," Giles smiled at her as he led Zabuto out of the stacks, "What do you think, Mr. Zabuto."

"Yes, well." Sam Zabuto turned his attention back to the books he carried.

"Well, since you're both party girls, I guess that makes me Wheelman." Xander said.

"I thought you were taking Willow?" Buffy looked at the oblivious man.

"I am, but I'm not… taking her, in the sense of… 'take me.' See, with you guys, we're four, we're friends… everybody's safe. Without you guys, we're two."

"And it enters the territory of dateville." Buffy said, catching his drift. "Romance, flowers…"

"Lips." Xander said.

Buffy watches as Willow and Cordelia come into the library, giving the brunette a subtle signal to keep Willow quiet, "Oh come on, in all the years you've known Willow, you've never thought about her lips?"

"Buffy, I love Willow." Xander said, not noticing his friend, or the way she became elated at his statement, "And she's my best friend, which makes her not the kinda girl where I think about her lips so much."

Buffy's eyes catch the subtle shift in Willow's mood and another gesture has Cordy covering her mouth, "Not once, at all…"

"She's… the kind of girl I'm best friends with." Xander says.

Buffy sighs to herself as Willow finally slips Cordy's grip, "Hi guys."

"Willow!" He goes to her, throwing an arm around the girl, "We were just talking about happy things. Like the four of us going to the dance together." He gestured at Buffy and Kendra, and Buffy smirks.

"Yea, we'll make it a double date. You and Xander, me and Kendra." Buffy says.

The silence in the room is deafening as Buffy takes in the damage. Xander looks like a dear in the headlights. Willow is somewhere between happy at the status of date being re-invoked, and shocked at how it's happened. Kendra is staring at Buffy like she grew a second head. Giles is polishing his glasses. Sam Zabuto is gripping the book he holds so hard his knuckles are white. Cordy, is the only one relaxed, merely smiling to herself as she buffs her nails.

"Uhm…" Xander tries to get something out as he stares at his blonde friend. "Double… double… DATE?"

"Yea, sure, now that that's settled, Willow, what are you up to?" Buffy turns her attention to the red head.

"Uh… oh! Rodney's missing." Willow said.

"Trouble with Mr. Munson again?" Giles settled his glasses back on his face.

"His parents say he never came home last night." Willow looked at everyone.

"Hmm… Come to think of it, he wasn't on the bus home from the museum yesterday." Buffy said.

"I didn't see him either; I hope he didn't get into trouble at the museum." Willow said.

"It was just a bunch of statues and Greek artifacts. It isn't like he could have woken a mummy up." Xander pointed out.

"True…" Buffy said, as she let her mind play back over the day before, "Oh crap."

"Buffy?" Giles and Sam both looked at her, as did Kendra.

"I just realized something… Those probably weren't statues." Buffy said.

"Say what?" Xander looked at her.

"Just because that was a gorgon's head on the urn, doesn't mean it was an Aegis. There were three primary gorgons; Medusa is just the one everybody knows." Buffy looked at Giles.

"The others are Euryale, the middle sister, and Stheno, the oldest." Giles said.

"Stheno, as in, the Urn…" Willow said.

"Damnit." Buffy said, "Kendra, you take Cordelia, and Giles, and check out the museum. Willow, Xander, you come with me. Sam, call Jenny, tell her what is going on and you two start researching gorgons, just in case."

"And what will you three be doing?" Sam said, looking at the girl.

"We will be going to get Pallas from the bus station, and back to my house, and then I will be taking them home and Lobo out on Patrol. Kendra, after you check the Museum, take the west half of town. We'll meet up at Restfield. Take the gauntlets and sword with you; you may need them." Buffy said.

"What about the ability of a Gorgon to turn people to stone?" Cordelia asked.

"That's why you're going with them." Buffy pointed out, "Got your compact?"  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**The Museum:**_

Cordelia held her compact out for what felt the hundredth time that night, looking around a corner. She checked the full range of view carefully before closing it and proceeding into the main exhibit. Her eyes settled on the urn instantly.

"It's fine. Same place it was when we came in before." Cordelia said, "Maybe Rodney just got caught messing with things."

"Well, we'll see about that once we've ruled out immortal gorgon assassins." Giles said.

"I see no 'ting." Kendra looked around the abandoned exhibit.

"Well I do… blood on the cap of the urn." Cordelia said, "It's seeped in and revealed some writing I can't read."

"These engravings are miniscule, invisible without the contrast of the blood to reveal them. I have no idea what they say however." Giles confessed. "They seem to be Greek, but there are strange curves and calligraphy within the writing."

"DOWN!" Kendra yelled as she drew her sword, blocking a blow from a masked man in Greek armor.

Giles blinked up at the two blades where his head had been only moments before, before looking at the man Kendra fought. He was moving with speed and strength equal to her own, and his sword was almost identical to hers. He suddenly rushed past the slayer, avoiding her blade to look at the Urn.

None of them understood the curse he released as he finally came to the urn, before rushing away.

"Well, that was interesting." Cordelia said.

"Indeed." Giles said, "Thank you, Kendra, for the warning."

"It was no problem sir," Kendra said, "Buffy has taught me to be more aware of my surroundings."

"Yes, well, I'm grateful for that. I need to make a rubbing of this… since we obviously can't take it with us." Giles sighed, "I'll have Sam see about the Council acquiring it and bringing it to the library later."

"Yes sir. I shall, watch our rear while you do de rubbing, den will go to meet de Champion." Kendra said.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**The Sunnydale Bus Depot:**_

"I can't believe it," Buffy said as she, Willow, Xander and Lobo rushed to the bus stops, "We're still running late."

"Only by about ten minutes." Willow said as they stopped, panting as they looked around.

"Pallas!" Buffy called out.

"I don't see him anywhere…" Willow said, looking around.

"_Pallas, are you here?" _Buffy switched to Greek, attempting to gain his attention.

"_Here I am. You speak Greek?"_ A voice called.

The friends turned there heads taking in the sight before them. First, it was a girl. Second, it was a beautiful girl. Buffy's eyes raked over her, starting at her feet. She was wearing old fashion sandals over plain white pants. A gold ring belt was wrapped around the white tunic style shirt she wore cinching it at her waist. She had olive skin, honey colored eyes behind elegantly framed glasses, and long dark hair.

"You're a girl." Xander said.

"The last time I checked." Pallas grinned at him.

"You have to forgive Xander, he's a bit…" Buffy thought.

"_Male?"_ Pallas asked in Greek.

"Exactly." Buffy said as Willow giggled.

"Huh? What'd I miss." Xander shook his head, trying to catch up.

"What I think he meant was, we were expecting a guy." Willow prompted.

"Oh, that happens all the time." She shrugged it off.

"Grrrrrr."

All eyes turned to Lobo, "A dog… who doesn't seem to like me."

"Lobo! Heel!" Buffy commanded sharply, kneeling down to the dog, she patted his side as she ruffled his neck fur, "Sorry about that. He's usually… not so hostile to people."

"It's ok." She kneeled, patting the wolf like dog's white fur, "I'm nice boy, see." She laughed as he finally started to lick her. "That's a good boy."

"Well ok then, shall we get you home?" Buffy said.

"Lead the way." Pallas grinned at her.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Buffy's Home:**_

Pallas looked at the small room Buffy had shown her to. "It's beautiful."

"Really, sure it's not too small?" Buffy asked, looking at the guest room.

"No, it's perfect." She looked at the furniture, "Simple, but… comfortable."

"Well, I've got to go. But Willow and Xander agreed to stay and keep you company while Lobo and I go run my errands." Buffy smiled at the girl, leading her down to the kitchen.

"Buffy, Pallas, welcome back. Settled in ok?" Xander never took his eyes off the olive skinned girl.

Willow winced, watching the boy's obvious attraction to the exotic girl. Her eyes raked over the brunette then back over her own reflection in the kitchen window before sighing to herself.

"Yea, just fine. Thanks for being nice enough to stay with Pallas while I go out. I'll be back as soon as I can." The champion smiled at the three, "Now, if you'll excuse me. Lobo! Come!" She trotted out the door followed by the white wolf.

"Where did Buffy ever find such a gorgeous dog?" Pallas turned to Xander.

"Lobo? He was a gift… from her uncle." Xander smiled.

"Yea, she really hasn't had him that long, but they bonded instantly." Willow said.

"I think he's beautiful." Pallas said.

"You like dogs?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, never really had much contact with them." She said, "My sisters and I, never had any pets."

"Sisters?" Willow asked her.

"Yea, two younger sisters." She smiled, her face obviously lost in fond memory.

"Miss them?" Willow guessed.

"Yes, but I'll be back to them eventually. For now… I want to see Sunnydale. Get to know people." Pallas grinned at Xander, "If someone wants to show me around."

"It would be my pleasure, M'lady." Xander did a mock gentlemen's bow.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Restfield Cemetery:**_

Buffy laughed as Lobo leapt over the Mausoleum and onto the back of the vampire, tearing his head off. She leapt down from the cerberi's back, patting his center head, as she looked around for Kendra. She smirked as one Lobo's left head snapped around, growling at the shadows.

"Kendra, getting better." Buffy looked under the cerberi at her friend.

"Buffy, Lobo," The slayer smiled as she stepped from the shadows.

"What happened at the museum?" Buffy asked.

"We were attacked by a man in armor, and de urn's cap was covered in blood. De watcher, Mr. Giles, sent dis." She passed the rubbing Giles had made to Buffy.

"Hmm… strange. I can't read the symbols." Buffy said, "I've been able to read, everything in the Library since I became Artemis' Champion."

"So do we think Stheno is loose?" Buffy asked.

"We are not sure." Kendra shook her head, "We had hoped dat you could translate de symbols. Wid'out knowing what dey mean…"

"Right. How's the hunting been tonight? Anything out of the ordinary?" Buffy asked.

"No, a few fresh turned in de first graveyard. Dat was all." Kendra said.

"Alright. Let's get to work then. I need to get home, Xander and Willow are keeping Pallas company." Buffy leapt back onto Lobo's back, "Wanna ride?"

"Uhm…" Kendra looked warily at the huge beast.

Laughing, Buffy pulled her up onto Lobo's back, then leaned down, "Ok boy, sniff out some chew toys."

"Buffy…" Kendra said as Lobo started to move through the cemetery and surrounding forest, looking for vampires.

"You're wondering about the date comment earlier." Buffy said.

"Yes."

"Willow likes Xander, Xander has no chance with me, I was trying to push them into a date so Xander will start seeing her as more than a friend. This way, I get to have a little fun too." Buffy said over her shoulder as Lobo leapt into the air.

"What?" Kendra yelled as the cerberi cleared a mausoleum in a single bound.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Sunnydale High School, Next day:**_

Xander laughed as he led the Greek native up into the bleachers by the football field, "I'm telling you, the only thing worse than our football team, is the food in the lunchroom."

"You are so funny Xander." Pallas settles onto a bleacher.

"So few people get my unique brand of humor." Xander sighed, "I really like you Pallas."

"I like you Xander, you are funny, sweet, and very cute." Pallas grinned at him from behind her glasses, "Still, I did not expect to spend the day all alone with you. Where are all your friends?"

"Oh, they're big into this archeology club thing, and they trying to decipher some ancient carvings on that big urn from the Greek exhibit at the museum. Buffy can't read them, so they aren't Greek, but she doesn't know what they are." Xander waved it off as he started to dig through his bag.

"Oh," Pallas said, looking around a moment before she turned back to Xander, "Why are we here? Do you not want to help them?"

"I like to spend time with you," He pulled something from his bag, "Ah ha!"

"What?" Pallas giggled at his exploits.

"This," He held up a twinkie, "Is the single greatest creation of man. It is a soft, sugary cake, filled with sweet creamy whiteness. This is how you eat it." Xander shoved the entire cake into his mouth chewing on it.

Pallas burst into laughter, "But now I can't try it."

"That," Xander slurred, his mouth still full, "Is why you bring two." He reached into his bag handing her the second twinkie.

She laughed, but unwrapped the twinkie. She gave Xander a last mischievous look, then shoved the cake into her mouth. She giggled at the taste as she tried to chew the cake. "Delicious!"

"And the best part is that they have no ingredient pronounceable by humans, so you don't get that heavy food feeling in your stomach." Xander chuckled, mouth still full of cake.

"Great!" Pallas forcefully swallowed the cake.

Xander laughed as he got his own cake down, the two staring at each other. Slowly Xander leaned forward, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. A soft smile played over both their lips as they got closer and closer.

"DIE!"

On instinct Xander pushed Pallas back as he rolled away from the attack, smirking as the blade sparked off the metal of the bleachers. Xander came to his feet eyeing the man before him as his adversary withdrew his sword from the seat it stuck in.

"Whoa buddy, don't know what your problem is, but that was totally not cool!" Xander said, slipping into the relaxed stance Buffy had taught him.

"You will die!" The man yelled as he rushed toward the two.

"Not today!" Xander dropped between the bleachers and drove his shoulder into the man's sternum, knocking him back. His hand lashed out next, slamming into the man's knee, "Pallas! Run!" Xander yelled, jumping up and following the girl away from their attacker.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Library:**_

"I don't understand it." Buffy said, "I can read any mortal language."

"Then obviously," Jenny pointed out, "This is not a mortal language."

"That is probably the case," Sam Zabuto said as they looked carefully through the texts before them.

"Any luck with Gorgon abilities?" Buffy said, setting back.

"While their gaze does have the ability to turn men to stone, it is not the simple matter that the myths proclaim. Merely looking upon them will not cause you to become petrified. However, they do unleash the power from their eyes, which is how the myth came to be. They have brass claws, and wings that shine like gold. Whether this is actuality, or mythology, is unsure. It could be coloration, or they could actually be brass and gold like The Golden Hind with their horns and hooves. What all the writings agree upon is that they have hair of living, venomous serpents. Some say that the venom is acidic; some say poisonous, some say it paralyzes you so that they may better use their gaze. All three are possible." Giles said.

"What about your patrols? Have you come across anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No' ting." Kendra said, "De vampires, dey are no more active dan normal. We have not seen any ting of Spike, or de gorgon."

"If Stheno is free of the Urn, which we still can't be sure of, what are her possible courses of action?" Buffy asked.

"Unknown." Jenny said, "Unfortunately, history, mythology, it's all written by the victors. There are too many conflicting reports on the Gorgons. Some show them as protectors, others as monsters. The few reports we have of those who have actually faced a gorgon in combat are the ones who hunted them; Perseus as a trophy, Spartans as a rite of passage. What all the texts agree upon, is that Stheno was the oldest, strongest, and most vicious of the sisters. She killed more men than Medusa and Euryale combined." Jenny looked up at the champion.

"What about Perseus' mirror trick? Using the reflective shield to send the Gorgon's gaze back upon her?" Buffy asked.

"It has merit, but you'd need something stronger than a mirror to reflect the magic." Giles said.

"Well, that's a possibility at least." Buffy thought for a moment, "Anything else?"

All eyes turned as the library doors burst open, Xander leading Pallas into the middle of things, "Guys! Some nut with a sword just attacked us."

"_He wore the armor of a Spartan! He was insane; he said he would kill us!" _Pallas fired off rapidly in Greek.

"Whoa, guys, calm down." Buffy said, helping them to a seat, "She said he wore Spartan armor, is it possible?"

"The man who attacked us at the museum last night." Giles said, "Yes."

"Giles, we'll go see if we can find him." Buffy said, turning to the watcher.

"What?" Pallas looked at them all as if they were crazy, "You're going looking for him?"

"He could hurt someone." Buffy reasoned.

"I see… you're right… I should… I'm just…" She got up and walked out of the room, followed by Xander, then Willow."

"Giles, Kendra, come on, let's go." Buffy said, "Looks like we'll be hunting Spartans and Gorgons tonight instead of dancing."  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 …. 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**The Hallway, a few minutes later:**_

Xander and Willow watch Pallas as she tries to calm down, drinking from a water fountain. Willow's eyes move to Xander, the obvious worry in them melt the girl's heart. She sighs to herself before walking up to her friend.

"You should ask her." Willow said.

"Huh?" Xander looks at his red headed best friend.

"To the dance, she likes you, you should ask her to go to the dance with you." Willow said.

"But, we're all supposed to go together." Xander said.

"Xander, ask her!" Willow said.

"Willow, you're the best." Xander hugged his friend, then left her, walking toward Pallas.

"Xander?" Pallas said, as she watched Willow walk off.

The boy smiled at her, oblivious to his friend's departure, "Hey, I kinda have something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it." Pallas smiled at the boy.

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe, you'd like to go to the dance with me." Xander closed his eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Pallas asked.

"This is usually the part where the girl slaps me and yells no." Xander said, eyes still shut.

"Ah, then you are to be disappointed. I would be honored to accompany you to the dance." Pallas grinned.

Xander creaked an eye open, "You would?"

"Yes." Pallas grinned, "But first, I must go where you cannot follow."

"Huh?" Xander asked, then laughed as Pallas walked up to the ladies room door.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Ladies Room:**_

Pallas stood at the sink, washing her hands. She sighed as she heard the door to a stall open, turning to see the Spartan.

"You will die, monster." The Spartan spun his blade.

"Why couldn't your kind let us be? My sisters and I were content to live our lives away from the sons of man, but you sent warrior after warrior hunting us until you made us into the monsters you sought. I have a chance at a life here, and a chance at love!" Pallas said, her eyes glowing red. "Your kind killed Medusa, banished Euryale, and trapped me within that urn. All I want is to return my sisters to life, and live in peace!"

"Your lies will not sway me monster… my ancestor defeated you, trapped you within that urn. I will finish the job." The Spartan rushed forward, only to be stopped in a blinding flash of red light.

"No, Spartan, you will not." She stared at the statue before her.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Buffy's Home, Before the Dance:**_

"Are you sure you won't come to the dance Buffy?" Pallas looked at her from the mirror as she applied some of Buffy's lipstick.

"Can't, wanted to, but some things have to take priority." Buffy sighed.

"You're a very responsible person Buffy." Pallas smiled at her, then turned around, showing off her costume, "How do I look?"

She wore a shortened toga, showing off her long olive skinned legs. Her sandals were strapped up her calves, the tight chords accenting the toned muscles there. A braided golden chord was tied around her waist as a belt, and she wore golden cuffs on her wrists, and snake like bands on her biceps. If not for the glasses, Buffy would have believed her right out of the ancient world.

"Wow." Buffy said, then shook her head, "Oh, before I forget, the rest of your trunks came." Want me to unpack them for you while you're at the dance?"

"No!" Pallas turned quick, "I mean, it would be rude to make my host unpack for me. I shall do it when I return tonight."

"If that's what you want." Buffy shrugged.

"Thank you," Pallas grinned, then looked toward the hallway as the doorbell sounded.

"Buffy! Pallas! Xander is here!" The call came from her mother.

"Come on," Buffy got up, leading the girl down stairs.

"Buffy!" Xander said as soon as she came down, "Sure I can't talk you into coming to the dance?"

"No way Xand, too much I have to do." Buffy said, "What are you wearing?"

Xander turned, showing off his Clint Eastwood style costume of western clothing and poncho, "I'm from Leone; it's in Italy, pretending to be Montana."

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked.

"She isn't coming with us." Xander said.

"Ah, A date." Buffy nodded, then stepped aside to reveal Pallas.

"Xander." Pallas blushed a bit.

"Hnuma, vam dadaba," Xander stared.

"Allow me, that was salivating teenage male for, 'you look beautiful.'" Buffy giggled.

"Han woo" Xander said to her.

"You're welcome." Buffy said, then stepped beside her mom to watch them walk to the car.

"Those two certainly look good together." Joyce said.

"Yea," Buffy sighed.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**At the dance:**_

Willow stood at the side of the dance floor, her Eskimo costume concealing most of her body as she watched Xander and Pallas dance. She sighed, never noticing the looks she received from the stage. Her eyes firmly locked on her best friend and his date as they slowly left the dance floor.

"Xander, you are a very good dancer." Pallas said, holding her dates hand as they made their way to the back.

"You are a wonderful partner." Xander confessed.

"Thank you," She smiled at him shyly.

They slowly turned to each other, holding one another close, foreheads touching. "I really like you, Pallas."

"I really like you to, Xander." Pallas grinned up at him.

Xander looked around, seeing they were alone, "I kind of want to kiss you now."

"I have never been kissed…" Pallas admitted, a moment before their lips touched.

"How sweet." A voice came from the shadows. It was followed by several vampires.

"Damnit." Xander said pulling a stake as he pushed Pallas behind him, "Stay behind me."

"Xander, what's going on?" Pallas asked.

"Just stay back." Xander said.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Buffy's Home, earlier:**_

"Giles? Kendra?" Buffy opened the door staring at the two, "We were supposed to meet at the museum.

"The Spartan, he was found in the ladies room at the school. He was a statue." Giles said.

"So the Gorgon is loose, and it's a safe bet that the Spartan was hunting her." Buffy said, closing her eyes.

"Yes, dat is what Mr. Zabuto and de teacher believe." Kendra said.

"Then why attack us at the museum? Or Xander and… Pallas!" Buffy's eyes flew open.

"The exchange student?" Giles said.

"Was supposed to be male, and the Spartan attacked Xander and Pallas, he'd never seen Xander before, not at the museum, that was you guys. So why Xander, unless it was who Xander was with!" Buffy said, running upstairs.

She got to her room followed by the other two and ripped open the trunks, "Men's clothes." Buffy said.

"Pallas is the Gorgon?" Giles said.

"And Xander's on a date with her." Buffy said.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**The fight:**_

Pallas watched as Xander defended her, ducking and punching attempting to defeat the overwhelming odds. She smiled as she saw him stab one through the heart. The creature burst into a cloud of dust and ash as Xander turned his back to her, taking on another foe. She watched as one of the creatures attack from his blind side.

Without thinking she pulled her glasses off, channeling her power into her eyes. Two crimson beams of energy lanced from her and toward the monster as it occupied the space between Xander and herself. Suddenly, the creature was gone in the same cloud of dust as the first.  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000  
**_**Outside:**_

Buffy, Giles and Kendra arrive outside, Lobo in his disguised form beside them just as people come running out of the bronze. Buffy looks around, grabbing Willow as she runs out.

"What happened?" Buffy asks.

"The Gorgon, she's attacked the dance!" Willow yelled.

"What! Where's Xander?" Buffy stared at her.

"I don't know, he and Pallas went into the back before she attacked." Willow said.

"Willow! Pallas is Stheno!" Buffy said as she and Kendra ran in, Lobo at their heels.

"She's the gorgon? Good." Willow smiled to herself, "Wait, XANDER!"

Buffy and Kendra bursts into the bronze, their eyes immediately falling on the form of the Gorgon. She had a red scaled body, and her legs had been replaced by a long muscled tale. Two large golden feathered wings erupted from her back and her clawed hands were raised to the ceiling as she roared. Her once raven black hair was now hundreds of living cobras. Suddenly she stopped roaring and looked at the three before her, watching as Lobo became the Cerberi he truly was.

"A champion! Even here I can not escape the gods! I just wanted to be left in peace! To be left alone! Why can't the gods leave me be!" Stheno roared as she launched her body forward clawed hands flashing toward Buffy.

Buffy dodged out of the way, calling on her swords as she rolled. She came up into a stance and had to leap again to avoid the beams that erupted from Stheno's eyes. As one of the beams came close she used her blade to reflect it, glad for the silver's mirror polish.

"I have an idea!" Buffy called, "Don't let her stone gaze trap you!"

Lobo leapt onto the Gorgon's back, the jaws of two heads biting into the flesh of the Stheno's wings as the third snapped at the striking snakes that tried to reach him, his claws digging into her back. Kendra launched forward, stabbing her blade into the gorgon's belly and slicing as Buffy drew her bow and fired at the snakes that made her hair.

"Come on! Here I am!" Buffy called at the gorgon, firing again and again at her hair.

Kendra ran back as she watched the wound she'd inflicted heal in an instant, her eyes moving to Lobo as he leapt away and seeing even the wounds of the Cerberi heal. Her eyes moved to Buffy as she saw the Gorgon unleash the blinding flash of her stone gaze again. This time though, Buffy didn't move.

"Bingo!" Buffy ducked low, raising her bracer covered arms like a shield. The beams reflected off the polished bracers, striking the gorgon in the chest.

Kendra watched shocked as the creature was petrified by her own powerful gaze. She walked up to Buffy, "Did you know dat would work?"

"No." Buffy said, breathing heavily.

"BUFFY!" Willow screamed.

The Champion ran back to where her friend's voice came from, stopping dead as she got there. Standing there in front of Willow and Giles, was a statue of Xander. His arm was raised, as if he'd just plunged the stake he held into a vampire, and he was in the familiar stance that Buffy had taught him.

"Oh no…"


End file.
